After Breaking Dawn
by BrittanyH0305
Summary: My own little story about what happens after breaking dawn. Things are always going to change and new conflicts and Romances will emerge.


**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. This is just my own creation that I made up to go along with it. **

**Its been 5 years after Breaking Dawn. Nothing much has happened. (Bella's POV)**

_Ding Dong!_ (that was the door bell at the Cullen's house)

"Its Jacob" Edward groaned. Although Edward has become accustomed to having Jacob always around, He still didn't like him.

"I'll get it" Renesmee said, jumping off the and running to answer the door. Although, she was only five years old, she could pass as a fourteen year old.

Carlisle entered the room and must have thought something to Edward because Edward started nodding. "I would like to have a family meeting now." Carlisle announced just a little louder than his normal pitch. Alice and Jasper came flying down the steps, followed shortly after by Emmett and Rosalie. "Nessie this includes you too, so come on. You should probably bring Jacob with you."

I didn't know what was going on. I looked at Edward, sitting next to me on the couch, but his face was blank. He saw me eyeing him and shook his head. He kissed me on my cheek and said "Everything is okay, love."

Alice and Jasper took a seat at the other end of the couch. Esme walked in and sat on the love seat. Carlisle took the seat next to her while Rosalie sat in the big chair with Emmett. Nessie and Jacob entered. Jacob leaned up against the wall while Nessie ran over to Edward and I to sit on our laps. Edward played with her while we waited.

We sat in silence for a minute. Everybody looked around at each other, wondering what was wrong. Finally Carlisle spoke up. "I called this meeting because I believe it is about time that we are going to need to move again. All of you would have been out of college by now and a new school year has just begun." Everybody, with the exception of Edward, Carlisle, Esme, and I, started talking all at once. I couldn't understand what anybody was saying.

"Quiet" Edward ordered and the room immediately became silent. "I think we should go around the room and say what we need to, _one at a time_." He said putting emphasis on one at a time. He looked around the room and I knew he was getting unpleasant comments in his head from most of the people in the room. "Why don't we vote?" He asked, seeing if that would help settle the peace. Everybody nodded in unison, scared to interrupt Edward.  
"Okay. If we do decide to stay, though, it can only be for a couple of years at the most." He looked around but nobody said anything."Esme, why don't you start?" Edward asked.

Esme looked up "Well, I chose not to vote. I love all of you and I don't care where we are, just as long as we are all together." She said while looking at all of us. Then she turned to Carlisle.

"Well, you already know my vote....How about you Edward?" Carlisle asked

"My vote is yes, of course." Edward started "I think that with everything that has happened with Bella, that...well....I think we shouldn't push our luck." He turned to me with an apologetic smile. I kissed him quickly.

"Well I vote yes!" Emmett said with a big grin on his face. "There is only so much you can do with the town before you get bored of it"

"I vote no. I get tired of moving and starting over and over and over and over......" Rosalie said with a hint of hysteria in her voice.

"I vote yes!" Alice said. "I can see that it is what would be best"

"And I am siding with Alice" Jasper explained

"Go figure" Rosalie mumbled under her breathe but everybody ignored her.

"Bella?" Edward asked me

It was my turn to vote and I saw Nessie turn to look at me with pleading eyes. I know she wants to stay for Jacob. I want to stay for Jacob, too. He is my best friend. I wanted to stay for Charlie, too, but I know what needs to be done. "I vote yes" I said with a sigh. Nessie jumped up quickly and ran over to Jacob.

"Its okay" He reassured her, squatting to sit on the floor so she could sit next to him.

"I'm sorry Nessie but it will happen sooner or later" I said. And I preferred sooner before she started to like Jake as more that a friend. She would be even more heart-broken.

"Well I vote _NO_!" Renesmee got up and yelled. "_I WANT TO STAY! I WANT TO STAY WITH JACOB. ITS NOT FAIR. THIS ISN'T FAIR_..." she went on yelling.  
Although Nessie looked fourteen, she still had tantrums just like a five year old would when she didn't get her way.

"Jasper?" Edward asked.

Jasper nodded and Nessie stopped yelling. He calmed her down and she spoke softly and said "I just don't want to leave him behind. Do you think he can come with us? Please Mom? Please Dad?" she asked.

Edward and I exchanged glances. Then I looked at Jacob, who was looking at me as if he asked the question.

**Tell me what you think so far! Review! I have more that is going to be put up shortly. Also if you have any comments, feel free to write them.**

**What do you think will or should happen? Do you think Jacob should be able to go? Do you think they shouldnt go at all? Let me know!**


End file.
